


There is fiction in the space between the lines on your page

by larrysrainbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Writer Harry, fictional louis, niall is a deity, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysrainbow/pseuds/larrysrainbow
Summary: Harry wished for a boyfriend so instead of finding one, he wrote about his dream boy. Little did he know, his wish was heard by a force somewhere.





	There is fiction in the space between the lines on your page

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days! haha such a crammer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rushed but very inspired Christmas fic.  
> MeRrY cHrIsTmAs! 
> 
> xx

_This is not a Romeo and Juliet love story. In fact, it could be the exact opposite.  There is no eloping, no love at first sight, or no feud. Just two boys that love each other but not in love with one another. Edward met William at uni. He didn’t like him at first because he seemed to be such big competition but as time went on, he observed how endearing this chap was..._

 

“I don’t have anything to write!” Harry grumbles. “I have been lonely since last year and I been writing poorly ever since.” He slams his laptop shuts and audibly sighs.

Liam looks at his friend and rolls his eyes. “You know; you’ve turned down every guy that’s asked you out. No wonder you’re lonely.”

“But all of them are no good. They’re not up to my standards.”

“You write good even if you’re a lonely fucker so stop your unending whining,” Liam laughs.

“But it’s not good!”

“Then write about what you want, not what you’re obligated to write.” This just gave Harry the lightbulb of the century. There’s a long list of traits that Harry has for his dream boyfriend. At the recesses of his mind, he already knows how to write what he wants because of the endless poems dedicated to that special someone. Although he can’t exactly name a real and concrete person who fits his criteria, the power of fiction can.

“Liam, that’s the most helpful thing you’ve said all day,” He says, opening his laptop again.

“Thanks. Glad I can help” Liam murmurs sarcastically.

He stares at the screen as his fingers ghost over the keys he would press on later. He waits as the words he wants to come goes to him. This is such a tedious process, Harry thinks but it could definitely be worth it in the end. Hopefully.

He types the words he thinks people would want to read. No. This is not for other people; this is for him. He backspaces and starts again. This time with a fresh idea in his mind.

 

_His name is Louis_ _. A name for kings, I know. He must be a king in his own right probably. His cheekbones are sculpted by the gods and maybe his bum too. However, that’s not important. He has blue eyes; bluer than the Mediterranean Sea and the bright sky combined. His skin is the color of caramel-- all smooth and tan. His hair falls upon his forehead, every strand in its own position. When he smiles, it looks like the whole world stops to look at him do it. His skin is tatted with important symbols. Symbols that he may deem special to him; symbols that make up the greatest metaphor ever. He has a big…_

 

“Harry don’t make it dirty.” Liam scolds, slapping Harry on the shoulder. The boy laughs and types in ‘heart’.

“I wasn’t! You’re the one bastardizing my work.”

“Hey mate, I wasn’t ‘bastardizing’ your work,” He defends. “It just seemed like you were going to that route.”

Harry laughs and continues his work.

 

_He has a big heart. Louis always makes himself a last priority and I want to be the one that will make him feel like he’s a first. His voice calms even the toughest tempest, he sings better than anyone I know. Louis is loyal. He loves more than a normal person loving another. I might have met him in a dream. Maybe it was a dream that I didn’t want to wake up from in hopes of him becoming real. I have been in a quest to find my own tangible Louis. People may call me crazy for basing my standards on someone who came from the figments of my imagination._

 

Harry’s fingers stopped typing for a while. He stopped to cross them and wish for this to come true. It’s his only wish this Christmas: to not be lonely this year. If only his life would be like Will Ferrell’s movie Stranger Than Fiction. Liam opened the telly and the weather lady says there’s going to be a storm coming tonight.

“Can I sleep here?” Liam asks after hearing the news about the storm.

“Sure thing. I have spare clothes in the bottom drawer.” Harry says, pointing to his room. What a nuisance, he had plans to shop for presents tomorrow. A knock on his door snapped him out of his train of thought. He goes to the door and opens it.

“A package for Mr. Harry Styles.” The Irish man said, pulling out a package from his bag.

“That’s funny. I didn’t order anything and I wasn’t notified about an incoming package.”

“Oh, the sender wanted to send his regards. He asked to stay anonymous for the time being,” The mailman replies. “Please sign here.”

Harry signs the form, gets the package and thanks the man. How curious. He gets his knife and opens the package. After digging through the packaging foam or the packing peanuts or whatever they were, he sees nothing.

“Someone is playing with me, Li,” He utters to Liam who was watching the television from the other side of the room. Liam raises his brows at Harry’s predicament.

“What?”

“The mailman said the sender wanted to stay anonymous and how he sends regards.”

“Peculiar. This is a prank, mate. Let’s leave it alone.” Harry nods his head and proceeds to his laptop. He opens his story and types away.

 

_A package was sent to me. Internally, I hoped he’d be in it. But I think that idea might be too farfetched for the both of us. I had to stay in my reality or else I’d wind up in fiction with him. That would be great. Us. Together. What a concept to have an ‘us’. That package was empty though. The universe must be wisecracking me because who in their normal state of mind would send an empty package. Metaphorically, it must represent me. I feel so empty inside. I can’t stop asking for you, Louis. I scream up above for someone to grant me just this single wish. I wish._

 

Harry shuts his laptop and sighs. “That was too much work.” He cracks his fingers and closes his eyes, hoping for one last miracle.

\----

Niall heard Harry’s thoughts despite the fact he thinks that no one is listening to him. This boy wrote every single word with emotion that you’d actually feel his loneliness, Niall felt moved. Thunder rumbled from above as he called in what Harry wanted.

“You’d be what he expects right?” He asks Louis.

“I am what he wants, Niall. I’m all he’s expecting.” He says brushing off the Irish one.

“Then he’d better prepare, he’s in for a lot.”

\----

Harry woke up later than he expected. He dreamt of _Louis._  Louis who he made up in his mind. He dreamt that he was a real person—a person he could touch, smell, and see. They were in a field and he was sitting there admiring the boy playing under the sun. He had his football and it felt like he was in paradise. Unfortunately, he was reminded that he needed to buy gifts and wrap them today.

But first, he added a little something to his story.

 

_I hope that you live near me so I can have a slice of heaven._

 

He went to the bakery near his place and got a breakfast muffin and a cup of coffee. Surprisingly, the Irish mailman that delivered the empty package was the one who served him his food. He rubbed his eyes and it did not fail him. It _is_ the same man last night. When he looked back at the blond fellow, he winked at him. _Like he knows something._ Harry just ignored it and continued on with his morning.

He went to the mall and shopped for presents for his family.

“What do women like?” He asks himself

 “I suggest you look at perfume, mate,” He doesn’t expect anyone to answer him. It was a strange feeling – strangers chatting up strangers. He whips his head to the person who just answered him.

Blue eyes. Fringe. Caramel skin. Nice voice. His eyes are having problems today. He swallowed and his breathing became shallow. _It can’t be._ The person looks exactly like the boy he writes about.

This boy looks like Louis.

_He has blue eyes; bluer than the Mediterranean Sea and the bright sky combined. His skin is the color of caramel-- all smooth and tan. His hair falls upon his forehead, every strand in its own position. His voice calms even the toughest tempest, he sings better than anyone I know._

 

“Do I have something on my face?” The man consciously touches his face. “There must be something for you to stare at me like that.”

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes again. _This is the man from my dream,_ he thinks. The man waved his hand in front of his face and this cut Harry out from his trance.

“I’m sorry. Lost myself for a minute there,” He chuckles awkwardly. He stares to his feet, avoiding the stranger’s gaze.

“Perfumes are nice gifts for women. I know for a fact I have four sisters,” He laughs. His voice is so good. Harry thinks he could listen to it all day.

“Oh, I-i think m-my mum would love a perfume. Thanks, mate,” He stammers. The stranger held out his hand to Harry.

“M’name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” And in that moment, Harry knew that something was up. He bets Liam was up to this madness.

“I’m Harry. Harry Styles,” Harry smiles and shakes Louis’ hand.

_Louis, a name for kings._

Harry looks at his arms and saw ink. He was amazed beyond compare. To say he’s shocked is a huge understatement. He needed air.

_His skin is tatted with important symbols. Symbols that he may deem special to him; symbols that make up the greatest metaphor ever._

Louis offered to help Harry shop for his friends and family. He said he was a professional shopper, especially to the people he loves.

_Louis always makes himself a last priority_

Harry feels so befuddled. Someone from above does listen to his pleas. He laughs mentally and thanks whoever is responsible.  They shop together and he learns that Louis moved to London from Doncaster.

“Thank you for helping me with, um, shopping,” Harry utters, rubbing the back of his neck. “I got to get going now! Oh, and welcome to London.”

“Thanks, mate. Hope to see you around!”

Harry returns to his place with bagsful of gifts. To his surprise, Louis was standing there talking to the receptionist, Mike.

“Fancy seeing you here. Did you stalk me?” Harry quips, tapping Louis on the shoulder. The boy turns his head and smiles when he sees Harry.

“For all I know, _you_ could be the one stalking me,” He fires back. Harry feigns being offended and puts his free hand on his chest.

“Excuse me sir, I live here. Good day, Mike.” Harry waves to the man behind the counter. Louis chases after Harry to the lift.

“I live here too. What a coincidence,” He laughs. Harry’s heart flutters as he remembers what he added to his piece a while ago.

“Yeah, what a coincidence,” He whispers. The lift stops and he looks at Louis. “This is my floor, thanks again for today.”

“Hold up, this is my floor too,” Louis exclaims as he follows him. _My little slice of heaven._ To be quite truthful, Harry couldn’t wait to see Louis more often now that he’s certain he’s real.

“This is my flat. See you later, Harry.” Harry waved goodbye and walked to the end of the hall to his flat. He shuts the door and runs to his laptop.

 

_L_ _ouis is very appreciative of all things. He likes plants because they’re green, like his favorite color. I can imagine his house filled with vibrant and colorful plants. Plants that kind of make him as he is now. Everything he does is endearing._

 

He runs to his patio and takes the small bonsai tree beside his other plants. He takes a ribbon from his stationery kit and writes ‘WELCOME’. He smiles at his creation and hopes for something. He doesn’t know what but he is hopeful.

Harry knocks on Louis’ door and smiles. He shifts his feet and waits till Louis opens the door. He knocks again and this time, Louis opens it. 

“Oh, hello again, Harry.”

Harry awkwardly gives – more like shoves the plant to Louis. “A little welcome gift so you could feel more at home.”

“How brilliant! I love plants.” This was the thing Harry was hoping. He was hoping that he did like those plants. But there’s more deep inside that he just can’t explain.

 When Louis placed the plant on his patio and Harry took a peak at his flat. Boxes were everywhere –considering the fact that he did just moved in. However, what caught his eye was the plants that were hung everywhere. He was correct yet again. _Are these really coincidences? Fate?_

“Hey, can I have a favor?” Louis asks, still fixing the plant.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

“Since I helped you pick out presents, can you help me to wrap my gifts? There’s not a lot I promise.” Harry nods out of pure will. Who’d knew he’d help out a stranger in wrapping his gifts when he has a fuckton of things to wrap too. He guesses Louis doesn’t feel like a stranger to him even though they met a few hours ago.

They wrapped their presents and Louis offered him wine. If this is a dream, he hopes he never wakes up because it’s a strange but amazing one nonetheless.

\----

Harry stared at the screen of his laptop and reread all of the things he made about Louis. The Louis Tomlinson that’s 6 doors away from him fits every description of the Louis in his imagination. _His Louis._ He was stressing about this too much. This all can count as a giant coincidence. Yeah, that could happen right?

Harry’s sister, Gemma, had a professor named Mr. Wilson who had red hair and 4 daughters. He had a weird freckle somewhere in his body, she mentioned. Harry had a different Mr. Wilson who had red hair, 4 daughters and an unusual freckle on his nose. The events can easily coincide with Harry was writing.

To put everything to the test, Harry decided to write every day.  Plus, it keeps him productive. He opens up his laptop and went to his work.

 

_I saw him. Louis. Is he real this time? I really do hope so. When I woke up today, I thought of dogs. I wonder if he likes dogs and if he had one, what breed? I think he’s the type to own small, toy dogs. Like the Pomeranian ones –the ones that look like peanuts. He’d name it like person. He seems like he’d name a Pomeranian Leo which is short for Leonardo. A big name for such a small dog like Louis to him. He’s adorable though despite being small. Perhaps I’m too tall._

_I’ll address Louis directly. I need to convince myself that you are a real person who lives 6 doors away from me. What an uncanny feeling that you may be more than a part of my ingenuity. You are a piece of art, Louis._

_On Mondays, you like to wear an old red sweater. On Tuesdays, you wear your favorite shirt: a green shirt with an Adidas logo on it as print. You say you wear it on Tuesdays because you were born on a Tuesday. A snowy December 24 th Tuesday and because it’s green –your favorite color.  On Wednesdays, you’ll be wearing suspenders because you say it makes you feel good. On Thursday, you’ll stay in but I’ll see you wearing a cool pajama set and you’ll look so rugged and good. On Fridays, good heavens, you’ll be in your birthday suit. A suit that I want to see you in so bad._

 

Harry laughs loudly. “I’m going to enjoy this so much.”

 

_On the weekend, you’ll have your haircut but it’s not a drastic change. Just a smidgen. You’ll still look so good, and I still might be slightly falling but that’s a secret you may not know just yet._

 

Harry can’t wait till Monday. It’s just Saturday though.

\----

He went to the park to get some fresh air. Monday also marked the first snowfall. It took long enough; Harry loves the snow but he also loves seeing Louis in the park playing with something familiar. He waved at Harry and carried his dog and unsafe to say, he’s wearing a red sweater that looks like it’s been rotting in the wash for hundreds of years. He still makes it look good though.

“Hey, lovely to see you here.”

Harry smiles at him and his dog. “Hi there! The snow’s great isn’t it?”

Louis grins and catches a snowflake. “Yeah. This is my dog. His name is – “

“Leo?” Harry guessed. Louis’ brows went up as he sent him a suspicious look. Deep inside, Harry was so freaked out. He’ll be more freaked out when its name is really Leo.

“How’d you know?” Shit. What the fuck. Holy crap. He brushed it off smoothly and smirks, “Maybe, I’m just a good guesser. Besides, he looks like a Leo.”

“You’re a great judge of character, mate.”

“Thanks. What could Leo be short for? Leonardo.” Harry says, kneeling down to pat the dog.

“He’s a Pomeranian.” Louis blurts out. Harry laughs at him and play with Leo.

“I know. I am quite educated in dog breeds. If you want to learn more, just approach my studio it’s on your floor, at the very end of the hall.” Harry states.

“Are you inviting me to your flat, Styles?” Louis smiles cheekily at him, “I didn’t know you roll that way.”

Harry laughs too much at his blatant cheekiness. It’s so cute.

Tuesday came and guess what? Louis was wearing a green shirt with an Adidas logo on it. Harry ran back to his flat and panicked there. All that’s happening around him and Louis was stressing him out. He thinks he must be going crazy.

“This is so freaky,” he whispers to himself while scrolling through the story he was writing. Everything in there was coming true and he was freaked out by it when he should enjoy it. There must be some force out there that granted his wish and he hopes he wouldn’t pay for this after.

He hopes there’s no price in loving Louis.

The next day –Wednesday, he was wearing suspenders. He and Harry went out of their flats at the same time. They looked at each other from two ends of the hall and waved.

“I like your suspenders. Cute,” Harry calls out, smiling like a goof while saying it.

Louis smiles too and gave him a thumbs up, “I feel good in them. Makes me attract all the guys.” They laugh and rode the lift with stupid grins on their faces.

On Thursday, Harry invited Louis to his flat for hot chocolate and Christmas movie marathons. Louis came to his flat wearing the flannel pajamas. He was also carrying a Christmas mug and a fleece blanket big enough for the both of them.

“What movies have you got?” Louis asks as soon as he steps inside.

“I have the classics.”

He smirks and places his mug on Harry’s table. “I’m down.”

Harry thinks if Louis looks good in just pajamas, he’s guessing he’ll look better on Friday.

On Friday afternoon, when Harry was cleaning up last night’s remnants –they had a pillow war and pillows got destroyed –He saw Louis left his Christmas mug. They didn’t even use his mug, they just shared Harry’s.

He knocks on the door and even though he expected the birthday suit, when Louis opened the door Harry almost dropped the mug.

“Y-you forgot your m-mug.” Louis laughs at his distressed state.

“Sorry, mate. I was in the shower when you knocked,” he smirks. “I forgot me towel.”

Harry thought his bum and his dick were magnificent. He was appalled at how much of a derp he was. He made it so fucking obvious to Louis that he hasn’t seen one other than his own in months.

On Sunday, Louis had his hair trimmed just slightly and he managed to still look his greatest.

“Notice anything new about me?” He asks Harry randomly. As if Harry doesn’t know already. He did write it.

“Do you have a new tattoo?” Harry quips. Louis rolls his eyes and taps Harry’s stomach.

“ha ha real funny.”

“I like your hair though. It’s such a nice change.”

“Thanks.”

They went to the pub on a Monday night because apparently they’re adults and this is ‘adulting’. Harry was really just going to Lush to buy himself a few bath bombs but he found Louis outside of the pub alone so what better way to spend time with the love of his life than to grind on him on the dancefloor. Harry is so smart.

“I’ll pay for the first drink,” He offers and Louis nods at him.

“I’m feeling so hyped. Let’s de-stress Harry.” Louis says to him like he knows Harry was stressing out about the whole fiasco. They went to the middle and danced. Harry felt a strange sensation form in his stomach. It was like something was coming for him. A voice behind him whispered in his ear.

“Take care of him, Lad. He might leave you soon.” It’s the same Irish man that delivered the package and the same man in the bakery. When he turned around, no one was there.

“Are you alright, love?” Louis questions. Harry blinked and snapped out of it. He nods his head and looks to the bar. “Let’s drink.”

A few shots and glasses later, he was proper smashed. He looks at Louis and pinches his cheek.

“You’re my dream boy, Louis.”

“I know.”

“I wrote things about the love of my life, y’know.”

“I know.”

“You seem to fit the canon of a perfect Harry Styles boyfriend,” He slurs.

“I know.”

“I think you look great all the time, I think you’re the smartest boy I’ll ever meet, I think your bum is amazing, I think I’m in love with you.” He rambles and blushes. His intoxicated state doesn’t help him at all. Louis thinks it’s adorable.

“I know.”

Harry groans and furrows his eyebrows, “Don’t you know any other words other than ‘I know.’ I am getting quite tired of it.”

“I don’t.”

“I think that you shouldn’t leave me. I hope you don’t, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.”

A few hours later, they found themselves scanning Christmas trees at a lot a couple blocks away. Harry clumsily stomps to the bigger ones and takes a picture of them.

“Lou! The trees smell so good.”

Louis comes over to him and smiles, “They do, love.” Harry stands there, going over his pictures of the trees. He opens his camera and snaps a photo of Louis admiring the scene.

“You look good here, Lou. I’ll make this my lock screen.”

“Harry it’s blurred.”

“You still look good. Don’t fight me,” He huffs.

Harry being sloshed, he ran uncoordinatedly ran to the smaller trees. He tripped on his way there. The old man selling them laughs at Harry.

“Lou! Look at these adorable trees!”

Louis rushes to him because he looks like he’s going to fall any moment. He must be so drunk. “Yeah, they’re cute.”

Harry laughs at something and snorts gracelessly. “The little trees remind me of something. Wanna know what?”

“What?”

“They remind me of you. You’re so small and cute and tiny and little.” Louis rolls his eyes and puts an arm around Harry’s waist to support him. He’s going to fall down soon if he doesn’t do that.  “Okay, I get it. Let’s get you home, you sir, is shitfaced drunk.”

Harry stares at him for a moment and shakes his head. “Wait, I’m thinking ‘bout something. Um, I don’t wanna spoil you yet.”

“What?”

“Mister! I’ll take your smallest Christmas tree!”

They took the tree to Harry’s. Louis made him a cup of tea to sober him up.

“Thank you.” Harry says while pulling out a box of ornaments. He took all the blue ornaments out and set it beside the tree.

“I can help you decorate your tree, if you want.” Louis suggests. Harry nods as he sits beside the other boy.

They fixed the tree while sitting down and telling

each other stories of themselves when they were younger. It was bliss.  

Louis smiled at Harry cheekily. He whipped out the cheesiest thing ever. Harry didn’t even expect him to carry that thing around. Mistletoe is so overrated but he is willing to do it. Especially with Louis. He’s everything Harry needed.

He held up the mistletoe above their heads and Harry looked at Louis like he has the whole universe in front of him. Louis slowly leaned in with eyes closed and Harry did the same. Their lips met and Harry’s heart might be beating out of his chest but it’s okay. He was kissing the man that might change his life forever in the corniest way possible.

Their first kiss was under a mistletoe a week before Christmas. Louis pulled away first and Harry felt sad. He wanted to do it again, and again, and again. He wanted to do it with Louis for the rest of his life.

“Wow.” Louis mutters. Harry grabbed his cheek and kissed him again and he was feeling ecstatic.

\----

It’s the 24th tomorrow and Harry knows it’s Louis’ birthday. He told Louis they’re going out and he told him to dress fancy. He wishes his time with Louis would last a lifetime. He really is sure he’s the one. He feels perturbed though, his thoughts go back to the Irish man saying that he should take care of Louis, he’ll leave soon. Where will he leave off to? He just got here.

Harry opens his laptop and writes. Words flow out of him –Words of home, words of love, words about Louis.

 

_I’m taking you out today. Today is your birthday and I’m making it special for you. You deserve the whole world, my love. You know that I love you and I plan to make you feel like it. You said you won’t leave me right? I don’t think I can live without you in the picture. I need you there beside me smiling, those little crinkles form beside your eyes. I need you hugging me and kissing me. Oh, that’s right. You kissed me that night under the mistletoe you held over our heads. It was the best feeling ever. You know those first kisses that are so awkward you never look that other person in the eye again. It was not like that with you. It felt as if we had been doing it for years and years and years. I can still recall the feeling and it was the greatest, it was superb, it was magical. Voices keep saying that you’ll say goodbye forever, that you’ll be leaving. You won’t. I’ll make sure of it._

 

Louis knocks on his door and he was surely looking dapper in his blue shirt and pants.

“Do I look alright?” He asks Harry. Harry smiles at the boy fondly and kisses his forehead.

“You look better than alright, love. You look great, Happy Birthday.” Harry replies smoothly. Louis kisses him and they head on to the restaurant.

“It’s my first time to eat in a restaurant with a live band,” Louis starts, drinking his wine.

“I’m glad I am the first one to take you then,” Harry beams. He looked at Louis and admired everything about him. He wants to stay with him forever.

“What made you want to be a writer?”

Harry looked at him, surprised. This made him realize how Louis doesn’t know much about him which is unfair considering he knows everything about Louis.

“I like stories. My family always told me I was good at storytelling, then why not continue until adulthood.” Harry rambles.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Your eyes.”

“Favorite season?”

“Winter.”

“Favorite person?”

“That’s quite hard. I don’t know.”

“That can’t be,” Louis huffs.

“Fine. It’s either you, my mum or my sister.”

“Do you like Leo?”

“I made that obvious that first time Leo and I met.”

“Oh yeah,” he laughs. “Would you want another dog then?”

“I’d be honored to.”

Louis just asked Harry existential questions about himself and they had a laugh at some. This is their first date. It’s gotta be special.

“Last very important question.” Louis says like he’s preparing Harry for a mind blowing one.

“Shoot.”

“Do we deserve dogs?”

“That’s it? That’s your question?” Harry chuckles. Louis shoots him a playful glare.

“I need to know whether your stand on such important issues are of relevance.”

“Well, I think we don’t deserve dogs. They’re too pure for a human’s cruel ways.” Louis examined Harry’s face and cracks. He laughs and reaches out to pat Harry’s head.

“You’re good.”

The live band started playing and Louis turned around to watch them, so does Harry. A familiar voice speaks out and Harry had another uneasy feeling in his gut.

“I’d want to welcome everybody in the crowd. My name is Niall Horan and I hope all of you have a great night.” Harry looks at the man and it was the man that kept appearing to Harry. He was there the last time in the pub.

This guy –Niall Horan –winked at him smiled at him. Like he knows something.

“Something is off,” Harry whispers to himself. Louis looks at him and asks if he said something. He shakes his head and swallows the lump in his throat. What could this mean?

“This guy is great. Let’s continue shall we?” Louis says to him. He shakes his head and send Louis a reassuring half-smile.

“I love you so much, Lou. You’ve no idea.”

Louis looks at him and at that moment, only Harry and Louis are the only ones existing in that restaurant. “I love you too, but I may not stay for much longer.”

Sadness.

That’s all people could see in their both of their eyes. Pure and utter heartache and incredulity was all Harry was feeling right now. He had tears brimming his eyes, but he won’t let them fall. Not just yet.

“But I… I thought- “He falters. Louis frowns and takes his hands into his.

“You thought I’d stay because you wrote it in your story?” Louis finishes hesitantly. This time, Harry was truly crying.

“You know?”

Louis nods, “They made me for you, love.”

“If they made you for me, then they would’ve made you stay with me!” He sobs. He doesn’t care if people are looking at him, he felt so heartbroken. All Louis could do was look at him and rub his hand.

“You were the best thing that ever happened to me Louis even if you just came alive a few weeks ago. I don’t know what I would do –What I would be without you around. You make me feel so good, Lou.” He cries desperately. “Don’t let them take you away from me. Please.”

This time Louis was already tearing up too.

“I can’t do anything, H. I’m sorry. I want to stay, but they’ll still find a way to take me away from you. I had the best time with you. You’re the epitome of all good things in the world Harry Styles.”

They go out of the bistro and Louis smothers Harry with hugs and kisses.

“Remember me and I won’t totally leave you.” Louis says as he presses his forehead to Harry’s. He’s still crying and he just nods.

“I’m a dick Louis. I don’t deserve you. I manipulated your character to my liking. I am an arsehole.” Harry bawls. “It’s okay for you to leave me. I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve me as much as I deserve you. Stop saying that. You didn’t manipulate me. I’m not a perfect person you see, you made me into a person. I am thankful. Without you, I wouldn’t be even outside the real world feeling things for a curly haired boy.”

“But you’re not you. You’re just a part of me that I transferred into text. I may not see you again. I really don’t know how to live without you Louis.”

They cried into each other’s arms for a bit and went home after.

It has been a tiring night for Harry and Louis. They went to their flats, kissed each other good night and they went to sleep.

Harry had a dream. In his dream, the Irish one, Niall Horan, appeared in it. It was vague and suspicious but I think it gave him closure.

“Thank you for keeping Louis safe.”

“I’d do anything for him. Who are you?”

“I’m Niall Horan.”

“I know. You introduced yourself yesterday at the restaurant. I mean, who are you?” Harry says awkwardly.

“I was the one who heard your wish.  You’re welcome by the way.”

“I’m retrieving my thanks; you’re taking Louis away from me.” He fumes. He wanted to snap out of his dream and stop listening to this man.

“I need to pal. The higher ups don’t want to give people anything permanent.”

“You gave me the biggest sliver of hope ever. You think I’d be happy?”

“Not all of the things you want will come true, kid. You just experienced a Christmas miracle,” Niall chuckles. Harry grumbles and ignores Niall’s gaze.

“And you asked not to be lonely this Christmas. Spend time with him this Christmas. You’ve got a day.”

When Harry woke up, he was sweating even though it’s point negative. He knocks at Louis’ door and kisses him.

“Wanna drink hot chocolate and have the best Christmas ever?” He offers. Louis smiles and pulls him inside.

They did just that. It was cozy and sweet and Louis filled Harry with love. When it was time to say goodbye, Harry was crying again. He showered Louis with all the emotions he has. He kissed him goodbye and in a snap, Louis faded away.

Harry stayed there in Louis’ flat, remembering Louis in memory. It’s not like he’s gone forever.

_Remember me and I won’t totally leave you_

Louis’ last words to him was so reassuring, it made him cry even more.

“Don’t worry, love. You’ll see me in your dreams. I will visit you every day.”

 He slept in Louis’ bed that night.

 

_You left me tonight and it was Christmas. You left me even though I told you don’t. I’ll miss every piece of you Lou. Not only were you the greatest Christmas present to me, you were the greatest thing that ever happened. I’ve said it once and I won’t get tired saying it. You said you’ll be visiting me in my dreams. I’m already anticipating my next sleep. I hope I don’t forget you, so you won’t leave me. That’s me ever since I bumped into you. Hopeful. That is me maybe until after you left me. If this is the universe’s way to tell me that this is the only way I’d ever see you again in person, then I’d accept it with an open heart. I love you Louis. No one will ever compare to you._

_Till we meet again. Harry._

 

**_3 years later_ **

Harry published his book. The book about Louis. It was already a hit; he didn’t know people would love it –much less like it. Louis stayed with him throughout everything. He just wasn’t tangible like the time before he left. He only did visit in dreams but it’s alright. Harry could live with that but there’s not a day that passed that he didn’t miss Louis or think about that boy at all.

Today marks a big day in Harry’s career since it’s his first book signing. He readies his shirt and smiles. It’s blue, like Louis’ eyes.

“Louis, I hope you’d be proud of me.” He whispers, not expecting Louis to answer anymore. He had lost hope when he tried the few hundred times.

They opened the doors and a mob of people came rushing in. He was overwhelmed with so much feeling. He hasn’t felt this happy in a while it’s a nice change.

A few books signed and a few pictures taken later, he was feeling quite hungry. A voice that he knows so well spoke up. The person who had spoken slid a sandwich on the table. This gesture surprised Harry, when he looked up he wanted to cry.

“Um, my sister had to go wee, but will you please sign to Lottie. Oh and she made you a sandwich. She’s such a fan of your work.” 

“Louis?”

Louis looked slightly startled. Harry didn’t know what he did wrong. “How do you know my name? Have we met before?”

Harry felt down but not enough to push him off. “I think we have somewhere.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I can’t recall.”

“I’m Harry Styles,” He introduces, smiling at Louis.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis”

“Nice to meet you too, Harry.”

 


End file.
